Gundam 12
by DarkYoaiFox
Summary: The Gboys won the war but were killed and now reborn to start again. Lets see if the Ranmaverse can handle more chaos! Shonen-ai, pairings inside.
1. Prologue

**_Gundam ½_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or Ranma ½  
__**Pairings:** 2/1, 3/4, 5/Mousse, 13/6, Ryo/Ran, Tofu/Kasumi  
__**Plot:** The Gundam boys plus Zechs and Treise get thrown into Ranmaverse to live again but they get their memories back when they are ten. What's this? Ranma has a twin? The Tendo's have a brother and cousin? Xain-Pu has a cousin? Tofu has a twin? The Kuno's have a sane cousin? Ryoga's family adopted? Time for Gundam ½!_

**Prologue: Death and Rebirth**

The scene of destruction met the eyes of the five young men as they got out of their gundams. They had just won the war but at a high cost. They sat in a group at the foot of Wing Zero, tired after the adrenaline they had been feeling vanished. As they waited a car pulled up and out stepped Lady Une and a few of the Preventers guards. "Is every one alright?" she demanded an answer once she got closer. "Only a few cuts and bruises, we'll live." The blond pilot, Quatre, said with a small smile as he leaned against his lover, Trowa.

"Most of the damage was done to the gundams thankfully." The chestnut haired teen, Duo, added with a tired look, not even trying to be his normal hyper self. He then reached over and hugged his lover, Heero, to his chest and kissed him on the cheek. After a few more minutes of talking another vehicle showed up to transport the tired pilots. Once they all were in the car the driver smirked lightly, started the car and drove it for a mile before diving out of the front seat, pushing a button when he hit the ground. Lady Une stared in horror from the car behind the pilots as the car that held the hero's blew up. "Nooooo!"

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. Saotome, twin boys." "Ranma and Heero." "Here are your new twins Mrs. Tendo." "Nabiki and Duo." "Just sign here and little Trowa is all yours." "Welcome to the family Trowa Habiki." "Matriarch, your daughters gave birth at the same time! Meet Xain-Pu and Wufei!" "Here's hoping little Quatre wont be like his cousin Tatewaki and my brother." "Soun, I hope you don't mind watching over Zechs for me, it's just for the week end." "I would be glade to watch over Zechs, dearest sister." "But brother, why would you want to be a doctor when you grow up?" "Because Treise, I want to help people, just like you want to be a police officer!" And so it begins…

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I don't know when I'll update this but the next chapter will be longer. R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Here's Ranma!

_**Chapter 1: Here's Ranma!**_

People walking down the street stopped and stared as a small group passed by them. There were two figures with cloaks on dodging attacks that came from a giant panda bear. The bigger of the two figures yelled out in a feminine voice, "What's the big idea pop! Picking our fiancés for us!" after that said the figure had to jump to avoid being punched by the panda. "Why would you even do such a thing? Neither of us are old enough to marry anyway!" the smaller figure growled out, voice also feminine.

The panda held up a sign but the first figure kicked it into a wall. "We're going back to China! Suck on that old man! Come on Otouto!" both figures turned their backs to the panda to pick up their fallen packs when the panda pulled up a street sign and knocked them both out. The panda picked them and their packs up before growling at the passerby's as they stared then continued on his way.

An hour later the panda, the two-cloaked figures, three girls and a boy sat around a fallen man. "Oh my, daddy is so disappointed!" the eldest girl, Kasumi, said while tending to her father. "He's disappointed?! They're both girls! Duo is the only one who is going to benefit from this!" the middle girl, Nabiki, exclaimed while said boy sighed. "Be nice! They are our guests!" the youngest, Akane, said before turning to the two, barely noticing the panda leaving the room.

"Hi, I'm Akane, want to be friends? Why don't you take off the cloaks?" the smiled brightly at the two. With a noticeable pause the two took off their cloaks, making all four Tendo's gasp. "Y-you…!" Duo stared at the two girls in front of him. The tallest girl had bright red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants. The younger had dark blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a green tank top and black spandex shorts. What shocked the four siblings was that the twins also had fox ears on top of their heads and foxtails that swayed behind them. "I'm Ranma Saotome and this is my younger twin, Heero. Sorry about this." The red head said and nodded to the blond.

A little while later the Tendo's and Saotome's sat around the table to discus why the new guests were like this and about the engagements. "How should I start this…? I know!" Genma said and went to throw Ranma into the koi pond when Heero growled lowly and said, "Throw him and Omae o Korosu!" With a nervous laugh Genma just dumped water over his twin boys. The Tendo's watched at the two boys turned into girls with fox features in awe. "Oh woe is me! My sons are weak little girls! And worse! They are inhuman girls!" Genma cried out and Ranma kicked him into the koi pond.

"Idiot! At least we can talk in out curse forms!" the red head snapped and Heero put her hand on her twins shoulder. "Come down." Heero said and Ranma relaxed with a smile at the blond. They changed back to their birth forms before turning back to continue the tale. "It started when we were in China…"

**Flashback**

"Welcome to Jusenkyo! You is here to visit cursed springs?" The guide asked with a nervous smile. "Come on boys! Time to train!" Genma said and jumped onto one of the bamboo poles sticking from the many pools of water. "It doesn't look that bad." Ranma said and prepared to jump after his father when Heero stopped him before turning to the guide. "What was that about curse springs?" he asked the shocked guide. "If fall in springs then who ever it was will be cursed to have form of what ever drown in there last." He replied, shocked that some one was listening to him.

"Pop! Get down from there! The guide says the springs are cursed!" Ranma yelled at the scoffing father. "You sound like a girl! Now get over here and train!" he yelled before jumping down and attacking the twins. Almost in sync the boys jumped away from they father and then bounced onto two poles. "We are not training here." Heero growled lowly at the balding man. "You two will do as I say!" he said then launched his self at them. Ranma reacted and kicked Genma into one of the pools. "Oh no! Mr. Customer fall in spring of drowned panda! Now he take form of panda!" the guide shouted. Heero and Ranma shared a look before looking in shock at the giant panda jumping from the water.

Genma used their shock to his advantage and kicked Ranma towards a pool. Heero yelled for his twin and jumped after him, hoping to stop him from falling into a pool when Genma kicked him into his brother, knocking them into a different spring then the one Ranma was going to fall in. "Young Mr. Customers fall in spring of drowned female kitsunes!" the guide shouted as Heero and Ranma surfaced. They looked at each other in shock then at their own selves before turning to glare at their father. "Omae o Korosu!" they yelled together and took after their fleeing father.

**End flashback**

"Well your problem isn't too bad my boys! This is my eldest Kasumi who is 19, my twins Nabiki and Duo who are 17 and my youngest Akane, who is 16. Pick one each and they will be your fiancée!" Soun Tendo said with a grin. "They want Akane." Kasumi said, thinking of Ono Tofu, who she wanted to marry. "They can choose amongst themselves on who will get her, I'm not marrying either of them." Nabiki added. "Why would I want one of them?!" Akane growled at her sisters. "Well you hate boys right? Well your in luck! Both of them are half girls!" Nabiki smirked while Duo looked amused and shared a look with Heero.

"How about instead of them both marrying into the family, just one of them does?" Duo asked his father. "Well I supposed that would work." Soun said, nodding while Genma looked annoyed and shook his head. "Well then, how about I take the engagement so my sisters can marry who ever they like?" he said with a smirk while his family looked in shock. "B-but Duo…! Their both boys!" Akane yelled, eyes wide. "But their both half girls right?" the braided brunet said as he looked over the twins. Ranma looked like he was going to say something but Heero covered his mouth. "Then I will take the engagement as well, I wont have my little brother marrying some one he doesn't love." He said while his father looked ready to faint.

"B-but Heero…! There are three girls here! You don't need to marry a boy!" Genma said with a panicked look on his face. "But father, I have no interest in girls. Besides, Duo is very good looking." Heero smirked and gave Duo a once over. Both Heero and Ranma started to snicker when Soun and Genma fainted. "I see you still have a hidden evil streak Hee-chan." Duo grinned and Heero winked at him. "Of course Duo-koi." Ranma looked between them and smiled brightly. "So this is the Duo you have spoke so highly of?" he asked, having been told of Heero's past life when his brother had remembered it.

"Well I think this has been to much excitement for one day. Time for bed!" Nabiki announced and ran up to her room to write down all that had happened. "But Nabiki, we haven't had dinner yet!" Akane yelled up the stairs before running up them. "Oh my, I better start dinner then so we can eat soon!" Kasumi said then walked off to the kitchen. "What a weird family." Ranma said before turning to his brother. "Lets take a hot bath before supper." He said and Heero nodded. They both stood up and started to leave the room before Heero turned back, walked over and kissed Duo lightly on the lips. With a smirk Heero then drug his bemoaning brother to the bathroom, leaving a blushing Duo behind them.

* * *

Well they're at the Tendo's now, R&R please!

Next time: School and Kuno!


End file.
